Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which carries out processing of a secure job.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image processing apparatus, in a case that the secure job is suspended due to a reason such as jamming of paper or running-out of paper during the execution of the secure job, even if the jamming of paper or running-out of paper has been resolved, that secure job is not restarted unless the password of the secure job is re-inputted from the operation panel of the image processing apparatus. For such reason, in a case that another user has resolved the jamming of paper or the running-out of paper while a user who has made a request for that secure job is away from the image processing apparatus, it is possible to prevent the secure job from being restarted, and contents of the secure job from being known to the another user.